(2BangHim) Birthday Gift
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Yong Guk dan Yong Nam selalu mengejar Him Chan. Namun, namja cantik itu tidak pernah memberi keduanya jawaban pasti. Suatu hari, tepat di hari ulang tahun keduanya, Yong Guk dan Yong Nam menemukan Kim Him Chan, dengan kostum maid super seksi, tengah berbaring 'mabuk' di ranjang mereka. Dan sepucuk surat dari Jung Dae Hyun yang menyatakan namja cantik itu sebagai... kado. A 2BangHim


**2BANGHIM/BIRTHDAY GIFT**

 **Title: Birthday Gift**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *Warning: Kinky smut, double penetration, & threesome***

 **Genre:** **Romance/Yaoi/Drama/NC/Fluff/AU**

 **Length: One shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^3^**

 **Bang Yong Nam^o^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Jung Dae Hyun & Yoo Young Jae) *just cameo* **

**Disclaimer: 2BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! Kinky! Threesome! Double penetration! Pwp Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Haloooo~~~ So, special gift from me 4 OUR BELOVED 2BANGHIM! I always have an intens fetish 4 Double Bang to... BANG Chanie:9 Ugh, I know I'm crazy n probably lost my mind... but, 2Bang banging Beautiful Chanie just tooooo tempting! I can't hold myself! Thinking 'bout them doing threesome always make the base of my stomach tingle~#slap Ah, I'm starting to imagine 'things' again-.- *ignore my nonsense quarrel*

Akhir kata, Happy reading, BABY~~~! Byeeee~~ ^0^)/

 **Summary:** Yong Guk dan Yong Nam selalu mengejar Him Chan. Namun, namja cantik itu tidak pernah memberi keduanya jawaban pasti. Suatu hari, tepat di hari ulang tahun keduanya, Yong Guk dan Yong Nam menemukan Kim Him Chan, dengan kostum maid super seksi, tengah berbaring 'mabuk' di ranjang mereka. Dan... sepucuk surat dari Jung Dae Hyun yang menyatakan namja cantik itu sebagai... kado.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Birthday Gift**

Kembar identik terjadi jika satu sel telur dibuahi satu sel sperma dan membelah menjadi dua. Dua embrio yang dihasilkan ini selalu berjenis kelamin sama dan identik. Keduanya mengandung materi genetik yang sama sehingga disebut sebagai _monozigot._ Tingkat kemiripan kembar identik sangat tinggi. Perbedaan terjadi pada hal detail, seperti sidik jari.

Fenomena anak kembar seolah di luar nalar manusia. Bila yang satu cedera misalnya, kembarannya ikut merasa sakit meski terpisah secara fisik. Yang satu sedih, yang jauh di sana kembarannya menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya. Saat jatuh cinta pun, mereka bisa terpikat pada orang yang sama. Hingga tidak jarang, hal ini menimbulkan perselisihan.

Seperti yang terjadi pada sepasang kembar identik, Bang Yong Nam dan Bang Yong Guk.

"Hime, _please,_ kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami!" Namja tampan berpipi sedikit _chubby,_ Bang Yong Nam, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kurus dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Iya, Hime...! Sampai kapan kau akan menggantung kami seperti ini?! Kami sudah mengejarmu sejak kelas dua SD! _Please, just choose the one of us~!_ " Namja tampan lainnya, Bang Yong Guk, yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah adik kembar identik dari Yong Nam, juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti saudaranya dengan menggoyang tangan yang lain.

" _Yah!_ Guk! Jangan menyudutkan Hime seperti itu, You Ugly Brat!"

"Mwo?! 'Ugly'? _YAH!_ Wajahmu sama persis sepertiku, Nam! _Huh,_ tapi aku jauh lebih tampan! Tidak _chubby_ sepertimu~ _hahahaha!_ "

"MWO?! _YAH!_ BERA—"

"NAMIE! GUKIE! _STOP!_ "

Bentakan keras menghentikan adu mulut Bang Bersaudara. Namja cantik yang pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh keduanya, Kim Him Chan, tampak tengah menundukkan kepala dalam—malu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah padam.

 _Aish_ , bagaimana tidak malu?! Semua orang... menatap penasaran ke arah mereka! _For a freaking hell,_ tidak bisakah Bang Bersaudara ini bersikap normal sedikit saja?! Paling tidak... jangan mempertontonkan adegan memalukan ini di depan seluruh pejalan kaki! Bukan ini tujuan Him Chan menghabiskan waktu di Myeongdong tadi! Dia ingin berbelanja! Dan sekarang? _Ugh..._ dia bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana dua namja ini menemukan keberadaannya.

" _Please,_ ka-kalian harus mengerti! Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita dan membuat salah satu dari kalian terluka! Mengertilah... _please...?_ " Kali ini Him Chan memohon. Wajah cantik bersemu miliknya terangkat hanya untuk menatap nanar bergantian Bang Bersaudara.

 _Oh~_

Siapa sekiranya yang tidak luluh bila ditatap sendu oleh marbel hitam menakjubkan itu?!

" _Huft..._ Baiklah, Hime. Maafkan kami karena telah memaksamu." Yong Nam lah yang pertama kali menyuarakan penyesalan. Dan seperti biasa, Yong Guk pastilah...

"Maafkan kami, Hime."

... menyusul setelahnya.

 _Well,_ keduanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui betapa kuatnya ikatan batin yang mereka miliki.

Melihat dua kepala di depannya tertunduk, Him Chan jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi di antara mereka. Him Chan tidak pernah berharap kalau hubungan mereka akan serumit ini. Yong Nam dan Yong Guk adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Bahkan, semenjak di dalam kandungan! Ibu mereka bersahabat baik. Keduanya sering mengabiskan waktu bersama ketika suami mereka sibuk bekerja. Karena itulah, Him Chan tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa, memilih apakah itu **Yong Nam?** Ataukah **Yong Guk?** Keduanya adalah seseorang yang berharga. Him Chan tidak mungkin memilih dan membiarkan yang lainnya terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Gukie, Namie. A-aku... benar-benar tidak tahu lagi ha-harus berbuat apa dengan kalian. Maafkan aku."

Setelahnya, Him Chan berbalik pergi, tanpa kentara mengusap kristal bening yang tanpa sengaja lolos dari sudut mata. Meninggalkan Bang Bersaudara yang menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan kedua bahu turun—kecewa.

~~~~~~\\(=^o^)(=0.0=)(^o^=)/~~~~~~

" _Kkkkk..._ _Well, well, well... the both of you getting drunk again._ Aku bisa menebak dari ekspresi kalian~ Ditolak **lagi** , ne?"

Erangan frustasi nyaring memecah, saling bersahutan dengan tawa renyah milik sesosok namja tampan berbibir penuh, Jung Dae Hyun, pemilik sekaligus pengelola Cheezylicious Café & Club; tempat yang biasanya Bang Bersaudara jadikan sebagai sarang berkeluh kesah – _well,_ meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka lebih sering di- _bully_ oleh Dae Hyun dan mulut besarnya, sih...-.-

 _"Shut up, Fat Lips! Don't mess with us!"_ hardik Yong Nam jengkel.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Jung Dae Hyun. Ku-doa-kan Young Jae **mencampakkanmu** dalam waktu dekat ini!" timpal Yong Guk sadis, mengundang ekspresi _face-palmed_ dari Dae Hyun sementara kakak kembarnya tertawa keras.

 _"Hahaha~ Nice shot, Brother!"_

Dae Hyun menatap malas aksi _'high five'_ Bang Bersaudara. Beginilah keduanya kalau tidak tengah sibuk memperebutkan Him Chan; sangat akrab dan kompak. Ironis, karena kenyataan ini secara tidak langsung menyeret namja cantik yang diperebutkan keduanya sebagai 'kambing hitam'.

"Paling tidak, kalaupun Youngie mencampakkanku, kami pernah memiliki **status** hubungan yang jelas."

 _Ups~_

 **Skakmat!**

Jung Dae Hyun hanya melempar satu batu, namun dua burung jatuh tak berdaya – _err,_ sisi wajah Bang Bersaudara sebenarnya yang jatuh malas menempeli meja bar. Keduanya mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk tanpa sadar.

"Aku benci hidupku." Yong Guk mengerang frustasi.

" _Ukh,_ kenapa kita harus menyukai orang yang sama, Guk?! _I hate my live._ " Sekarang giliran Yong Nam yang menimpali sang adik. Telunjuknya menari-nari di permukaan meja kayu, membentuk pola-pola tanpa arti.

 _'The both of them is such a hopeless dumb!'_ batin Dae Hyun berkomentar. Meski bermulut pedas, dia tidak cukup kejam untuk menyuarakan pemikirannya. Bagaimanapun, keduanya sudah berusaha keras mendapatkan Him Chan selama ini. Sayang, namja cantik itu tidak sampai hati untuk memilih satu satu dari mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kalian ulang tahun, 'kan? Kenapa kalian tidak membujuk Him Chan Hyung saja? Katakan padanya, kalau 'pilihannya' akan menjadi hadiah paling menakjubkan di ulang tahun kalian." Dae Hyun menyarankan setelah berpikir cukup lama hanya untuk disambut oleh dua gelengan lemah.

"Kami pernah melakukan itu saat kelas sebelas," Yong Guk bergumam, namun Yong Nam lah yang menyelesaikannya.

"... kami berakhir dengan hati yang patah serta rasa bersalah karena Hime tampak tertekan dan menangis hebat. Kami bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperi apa saat Hime tiada henti mengatakan 'maaf'. _Well,_ bukan salahnya kalau kami begitu mencintainya. _Hiks..._ Kami sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Hime memilih salah satu dari kami. _Hiks..._ Aku yakin tidak akan mampu bertahan bila melihatnya bersama Yong Guk..."

Semakin lama, suara Yong Nam semakin pelan. Namja itu mulai hilang kesadaran. Alkohol benar-benar mengambil alih sistem tubuhnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Yong Guk yang juga ikut terisak mendengarkan gumaman samar sang kakak. Namja itu juga mulai menutup mata—kehilangan kesadaran di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Helaan nafas panjang lelah Dae Hyun keluarkan. Jemarinya memijit pelipis, mengusir pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda. "Kalian yang mabuk, malah aku yang pusing," keluhnya. "Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? _Ah,_ akan kutanyakan pada Youngie! Mungkin dia punya ide. _Kkkk..._ "

~~~~~~\\(=^o^)(=0.0=)(^o^=)/~~~~~~

 **#March, 31**

Hari ini Bang Bersaudara pulang dengan ekspresi lesu ke apartemen. Meski belum sampai satu jam yang lalu keduanya merayakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di rumah orang tua mereka, tapi... apalah artinya bila Him Chan tidak hadir di sana? Padahal, kedua orang tua namja cantik itu hadir... _ugh!_ Di mana Him Chan sebenarnya?! Apa dia masih marah karena kejadian di Myeongdong waktu itu?

 _Cklek~_

Bukannya langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen, Bang Bersaudara malah mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka. Ada... **sesuatu** yang aneh. Ada... yang berbeda dari apartemen mereka.

"Nam, apakah tadi kita meninggalkan lampu apartemen dalam keadaan menyala?" tanya Yong Guk heran, perlahan mata tajamnya melebar dikarenakan beberapa dugaan negatif mulai berseliweran.

"Ani. Kita keluar siang ini, Guk. Kau tahu itu."

"Lalu... bagaima—"

" _Oh! Thanks God,_ kalian kembali!"

Mata kedua namja di depan pintu terbelalak lebar, pasalnya Jung Dae Hyun muncul dari arah ruang tengah dengan sepotong _sandwich_ keju pada satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain mengalungi erat pinggang sang kekasih, Yoo Young Jae.

 _Oke,_ apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu di dalam apartemen Yong Nam dan Yong Guk?

" _What the hell, Jung!?_ Kena – _ah!_ Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemen kami?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

" _Ish..._ Tenanglah, Yong Guk Hyung~! Aku mengatakan pada pengawas gedung kalau aku adalah teman sekampusmu yang ingin mengambil dokumen proyek yang kau tinggalkan tanpa sengaja." Dae Hyun menjelaskan dengan entengnya sembari melahap gigitan besar dari sandwich dalam genggaman. Membuat Yong Guk yang disahuti cuek, jengkel luar biasa. Di dalam hati ia berjanji, akan mengomeli pengawas gedung ceroboh itu! lihat saja!

"Hudahlah, Hyungie~ Hantinya huga halian hakan herterima hasih hada hami!"

Yong Nam mengerutkan puncak hidung jijik. Bisa-bisanya Dae Hyun berbicara dengan mulut sepenuh itu! _'Dirty Fat Lips!'_ umpatnya membatin.

" _Yah! You Grossy Scum!_ Bicara yang jelas, BABBO!" bentak Yong Guk tidak sabaran. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika di antara mereka berdua, Yong Guk lah yang terkenal sedikit temperamental.

" _Ish!_ Pokoknya, kalian akan berterima kasih pada kami!" titah Dae Hyun final—syukurlah, karena kali ini namja itu tidak berbicara dengan mulut penuh lagi. " _Anyway,_ **kado** kalian ku'letakkan' di kamar. _Happy birthday, Hyungie~! Have fun! Hahaha~_ "

Tanpa memberi ruang bagi Bang Bersaudara untuk merespon, Dae Hyun menyeret Young Jae pergi, keluar dari apartemen, dengan sengaja lewat di antara celah kecil tubuh mematung dua namja tinggi tersebut, terkikik rahasia.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg..._

 _What. The. Actual. FUCK!?_

" _YAH!_ JUNG DAE HYUN!" jerit Yong Guk membahana, bermaksud mengejar Dae Hyun yang secara ajaib telah menghilang dari koridor. _Aish!_ Kenapa bocah menyebalkan itu cepat sekali kaburnya, eoh?!

"Sudahlah, Guk. Biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula... aku penasaran, kado seperti apa yang Dae Hyun siapkan untuk kita."

Yong Guk mengeluarkan erangan malas sembari memutar bola mata. Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen. Diikuti Yong Nam yang hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu sang adik. " _Oh, please,_ Nam. Satu-satunya yang akan dihadiahi bocah itu untuk kita, pastilah tidak jauh dari sesuatu yang akan membuat kita mabuk berat. Percaya padaku!" simpul Yong Guk enteng, tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik.

 _Cklek~_

Namun...

 _Oh,_ betapa Yong Guk dan penilaiannya akan 'kado' dari Dae Hyun salah besar.

 _Err..._ tidak sepenuhnya salah mengenai 'mabuk berat', tapi... ini bukan alkohol, apalagi zat _addictive_ semacam _marijuana, well,_ meskipun efeknya tidak jauh beda karena saat ini kepala kedua Bang Bersaudara mulai kacau; _blank_ dan lumpuh untuk berpikir jernih.

Pasalnya, ini adalah...

 _Deg,_

Tempat tidur _single bed_ mereka yang sebelumnya terpisah oleh meja nakas kecil... sekarang telah disatukan, menciptakan _king size bed..._

 _Deg,_

Di tengah ranjang itu... berbaring sosok ramping berkulit seputih salju... _omo,_ benarkah ia mengenakan _maid costume? Black and white fluffy chiffon and all..._ Dan apa itu sepasang benda berbentuk segitiga berwarna hitam di kepalanya? Oh _! Itu cat ears! A fluffy-black cat ears..._ lalu... lalu... pada leher jenjang yang mendongak dan terekspose, kalung berenda putih melekat sempurna dengan lonceng kecil sebagai aksesoris di tengah-tengah... lalu... lalu... _stocking_ hitam dengan renda putih cantik di bagian paha...

 _Deg~_

Meskipun bagian mata terikat oleh kain hitam... namun Bang Bersaudara yakin kalau sosok itu adalah...

 _(("HIME!"))_

 **... Him Chan.**

#########\\(0w0)/########

— _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYUNGIE~!_ Nikmati kado dari kami dengan baik, ne?! Ingat, Himchanie Hyung sedang 'mabuk' dan ini adalah saat pertama bagi Himchanie Hyung – _ah,_ bagi kalian juga! _Hahaha~ Oh,_ ya, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Alasan Himchanie Hyung selama ini tidak membalas perasaan kalian karena dia sangat mencintai kalian berdua ( _pssst..._ kami menginterogasinya saat dia mabuk). Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu aneh karena bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus? Tapi, _hei,_ apa salahnya? Kalian juga mencintai Himchanie Hyung sama besarnya di saat bersamaan, 'kan?! _So..._ kenapa kalian tidak memulai hubungan dengan berbagi? Ini bukan pertama kalinya hyungie berdua berbagi, 'kan? Kalian bahkan pernah saling berbagi tempat selama 9 bulan di dalam rahim ibu kalian! _Hahaha... so,_ berbagilah, _okay? HAVE FUN, HYUNGIE~! Bye~ bye~!_ —

 _ **++Jung Dae Hyun, The Bae of Ma Youngie^w^=)/++**_

Yong Nam dan Yong Guk saling bertukar pandang, kerut serupa tertarik di antara sudut alis keduanya.

"Jadi... maksudnya... bocah ini menjadikan Uri-Hime sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kita, begitu? Apa dia sudah gila? Dia bahkan mendandani Hime seperti ini dan mem—"

" _Ungh..._ Gukie?"

Panggilan lirih dari arah ranjang sontak menghentikan kata-kata Yong Guk. Namja itu langsung berlari dan mengambil duduk di samping kanan Him Chan. Begitupula dengan Yong Nam yang juga mengambil posisi duduk pada sisi lainnya.

((Ne, Hime?")) sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Mata yang tertutup membuat tangan Him Chan menjangkau tidak tentu ke segala arah. Untunglah Bang Bersaudara dengan sigap menangkap satu-per-satu tangan milik namja cantik itu, memeganginya dengan gestur menenangkan.

'Tenanglah, Hime. Kami berdua di sini."

" _Ungh..._ Namie?"

"Ne, ini aku," sahut Yong Nam lembut, meremas pelan jemari kiri si cantik dalam genggamannya sebagai konfirmasi. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hime? Apa kau mengingat apa yang terjadi?"

' _Hangover'_ membuat kepala Him Chan jatuh, bersandar lunglai ke arah kanan, tepat pada bahu kiri Yong Guk. "A-aku... D-Daehyunie dan Youngie... katanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian... mengajakku... me-memberiku mi-minuman d-dan... dan... aku tidak ingat lagi, Namie. K-kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat? A-apa... aku buta? _Hahaha..._ "

Jelas, Him Chan masih dikuasai oleh alkohol dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. _Aish!_ Ingin rasanya Yong Nam dan Yong Guk menempeleng kepala Jung Dae Hyun beserta kekasihnya karena sudah membuat Hime Mereka seperti ini.

Tapi... siapa yang keduanya coba bohongi?

Mereka... tidak menyukai 'apa' yang saat ini mata mereka tengah saksikan? Bernarkah? Apa mereka yakin? Apakah tidak terlalu munafik jika Yong Guk dan Yong Nam berkata kalau mereka tidak menyukai penampilan _ala_ _Maid_ Him Chan?

 _ **Blush~~**_

Tentu saja mereka menyukainya!

 **Sangat. Suka.**

Tapi... makhluk cantik ini mabuk, di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dan... mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

" _Kkkk~_ Apa kalian tahu kalau... **aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua?** _Hahaha,_ aku t-tahu itu aneh d-dan tidak masuk akal! Tapi Namie, Gukie..., aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian! _Hiks..._ kumohon... _hiks!_ **Jangan memaksaku** untuk memilih, _please...?_ _Hiks,_ aku sangat jahat... _hiks,_ kalian tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan orang jahat sepertiku... _hiks,_ kalian sangat baik... dan aku... a-aku mempermainkan hati kalian... _hiks!_ Percayalah, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya! A-aku t – _hiks!_ Aku tidak bisa! _Hiks,_ mung-mungkin... ka – _hiks!_ Kalian harus mencari orang lain... orang y-yang... _hiks,_ lebih baik darik – _umph~!_ "

Yong Guk menghentikan tangis beserta kata-kata kacau namun dipenuhi sejuta arti dari bibir _pink_ itu dengan bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut, yang berakhir dengan hisapan _intens_ pada bibir bawah saat Yong Guk melepasnya, menciptakan suara _'plop'_ nyaring. _"You talkin' too much already~"_ bisiknya pelan sembari mengecup dahi putih mulus Him Chan lama. Kedua ibu jari dengan pelan menyapu jejak kristal bening yang menghiasi pipi mulus itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Yong Nam lakukan selain menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyerah. _Well,_ koreksi, **'mereka'** menyerah. Kalau memang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik, apa salahnya?

Mereka **akan** berbagi.

Seperti halnya yang Dae Hyun katakan, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka **berbagi** sesuatu yang penting, 'kan?

Seolah bertelepati, saat menangkap tatapan sang adik kembar padanya, Yong Nam mengangguk, menyetujui sesuatu yang mereka sendiri pun tidak yakini, akan seratus-persen berhasil. Tapi... semua hal patut dicoba. Dan kalau boleh jujur, tidak satu pun di antara Yong Guk dan Yong Nam, akan bersedia mengambil langkah mundur bila itu menyangkut Him Chan.

Mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak bergenggaman, Yong Nam menyelinapkan telapak tangan di antara sepasang _cat ears_ dan mengusap puncak kepala bersurai lembut di sana. " _Please, don't cry, Hime~?_ Baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih. Kau tidak akan memilih karena... kami ingin... k- **kita bersama**. Kau suka itu?"

"A-apa?" lirih Him Chan berbisik, mengangkat kepala dari bahu Yong Guk untuk menoleh ke arah suara Yong Nam berasal. Him Chan memang mengetahui segala hal mengenai Bang Bersaudara. Meski keduanya adalah kembar identik yang tidak hanya memiliki kemiripan terbatas pada fisik saja, namun juga suara berat yang sama, Him Chan selalu dapat membedakan keduanya—hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan oleh orang lain, tentu saja.

" **Kita akan bersama,"** respon Yong Nam mengulang. Kali ini terdengar lebih yakin, pasti, tanpa secercah ruang untuk sebuah keraguan.

" **Kami akan berbagi,"** timpal Yong Guk lebih memperjelas— _final._

Him Chan merasakan darahnya berdesir saat mendengar kepastian dari suara Yong Guk yang berubah begitu dalam. Hal ini selalu terjadi padanya. Tiap kali salah satu dari Bang Bersaudara berbicara, sesuatu pastilah menggelitiki aneh ruang perutnya; sesuatu yang serupa dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Hanya saja, jumlahnya ribuan. Atau mungkin jutaan? Entahlah. Him Chan pun tidak dapat menyimpulkan apa dan bagaimana rasa yang ditimbulkan dari kepakan sayap kupu-kupu, yang menggelitikinya. Mungkin dia merasa senang, atau mungkin tidak nyaman. **Entahlah.**

"T-tapi..."

 _Cup~_

" _My brother told you already, you talkin' too much, Hime~"_

Setelah berkata, Yong Nam kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Namun kali ini tidak lagi sekedar kecupan ringan, tetapi sebuah lumatan intens yang dalam, _all tounge and teeth,_ hingga desahan lirih mengalun merdu dari dasar tenggorokan Him Chan.

Yong Guk yang tidak ingin ketinggalan, ikut bergabung ke dalam pesta. Bibirnya secara perlahan menari, menyusuri setiap jengkal kulit putih mulus pada tengkuk si cantik, seolah mengikuti alunan nada lirih yang tiada-lain-dan-tiada-bukan adalah desahan merdu, dari mulut yang saat ini tengah Yong Nam invasi dengan rakus...

 _Damn!_

 _It's such a big turn on situation!_

Yong Guk dan Yong Nam dapat merasakan kesejatian mereka menebal di balik _boxer_ dan _jeans,_ berkedut antusias setiap kali Him Chan mulai mengerang serta mendesah lirih sebagai reaksi dari kegiatan mereka pada kulit porselen-nya. _Oh..._ Harus diakui kalau mereka seringkali membayangkan hal erotis, bahkan memimpikannya, bersama Him Chan. Namun, ini nyata. Bukan bayangan apalagi mimpi. Dan keduanya yakin, jika hal ini terus dibiarkan berlangsung, mereka mungkin saja _cumming_ tanpa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

Suara Him Chan hanya begitu... erotis?

Mengundang?

 **Ne.**

Apalagi... kedua pipi yang tadinya hanya merona oleh pengaruh alkohol, sekarang bersemu merah padam. Suatu pertanda jika makhluk cantik itu berada pada titik yang sama dengan Bang Bersaudara, di mana hasrat dan cintatidak lagi berbatas, menguasai seluruh sistem saraf pada tubuh mereka, membuat kulit yang sebelumnya hangat kini serasa memanas, menguar di udara dan bergumul.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Yong Guk dan Yong Nam melepas satu-per-satu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh masing-masing. Semua dilakukan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan bibir mereka terhadap Him Chan. Kulit namja cantik itu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan oleh keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya dua namja kembar yang mengapit si cantik, _naked_ total. Keduanya serempak menuntun tangan lembut dalam genggaman mereka untuk mengalungi kesejatian masing-masing. Membuat tarikan nafas si cantik tercekat, merasakan dua kesejatian yang keras, tebal, dan hangat, begitu pas berada di kedua genggaman tangannya.

Sementara Yong Guk dan Yong Nam, dengan nafas memburu serta tubuh bergetar oleh luapan hasrat membuncah, menuntun tangan yang menggenggam kesejatian mereka, agar bergerak turun-naik. Perlahan namun pasti menciptakan friksi menakjubkan yang semakin lama, semakin luar biasa hingga keduanya menutup mata, langsung melihat bintang di kesempatan pertama kelopak mata mereka tertutup.

" _Ouhh... Himehh~"_

" _Ahh... Himehh~"_

Kedua tangan Him Chan bahkan tidak perlu dituntun lagi karena bergerak dengan sendirinya menirukan apa yang sebelumnya Yong Nam dan Yong Guk lakukan. Bahkan, jemari lentik tersebut sedikit ber-eksperimen dengan memainkan ibu jari di ujung kesejatian keduanya, memulas cairan pre- _cum_ di sana dalam gerakan memutar.

 _Plop~_

Yong Nam melepas bibir _pink_ yang telah memerah dan membengkak tersebut, hanya untuk bergerak turun, menyusuri, dan meninggalkan jejak basah di sekitar rahang, lalu lebih turun lagi, menciptakan _hickey_ _pink_ -kemerahan sebanyak mungkin pada perpotongan leher depan Him Chan yang reflek mendongak, membiarkan Yong Nam melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

 _Cring... cring... cring... cring~_

Lonceng kecil pada leher si cantik bergemerincing. Bibir Yong Nam yang menjelajah tanpa sengaja mengenainya berkali-kali, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara merdu; menyejukkan.

Yong Guk tidak membuang kesempatan dengan langsung menarik rahang Him Chan, membuat wajah cantik yang matanya tertutup itu menghadap padanya. "Kau ingin aku membuka penutup matamu, Hime?"

Bibir Him Chan terbuka dalam erangan hening, entah karena gigi Yong Nam yang menggigiti pelan perpotongan dasar lehernya, ataukah karena nafas Yong Guk yang menerpa wajahnya hangat. Yang pasti, keduanya membuat Him Chan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suara sejenak selain menggeleng cepat atas pertanyaan Yong Guk. "A- _ani!_ A-aku ingin... ha-hanya merasakan s-sentuhan... _kalian saja..._ "

Segala pergerakan terhenti.

Kedua tangan Him Chan yang sebelumnya bergerak aktif, terhenti seketika. Cicitan pelannya diikuti oleh merah padamnya wajah cantik yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian kedua Bang Bersaudara. Seringai serupa sontak tertarik pada bibir keduanya, dan jika saja Him Chan dapat melihat, ia pastilah akan bergetar lebih hebat lagi mendapati dua pasang mata tajam menghanyutkan tersebut, sekarang menatapnya lapar.

#########\\(0w0)/########

" _Aww... Uri-Hime has_ _ **his own kinks~**_ _!"_ dendang Yong Guk menggodai, dengan sengaja ia berbisik luar biasa dekat pada telinga kiri Him Chan, membiarkan bibir bawahnya yang penuh, menekan daun telinga yang tertutup oleh surai hitam halus itu. Tawa renyah lolos dari bibir Yong Guk begitu yang digodai mengeluarkan suara rengekan protes; terdengar begitu _childish,_ sebenarnya. " _Hahahaha,_ kau melihatnya, Nam? _**Uri-Hime has a thing for blindfolded!**_ _Omo~~ unbelievable!_ "

"Y- _yah,_ Gukie~! Neo—"

 _Cup~_

"Sudahlah, Hime. Kau tahu bagaimana Gukie, 'kan~? Dia hanya senang menggodaimu, Honey. Dia senang sekali mendapati kalau ternyata kau juga memiliki **'sesuatu'** dalam hal ini. _Kkkk, because I'm too—I'm happy to find out your kink._ "

Menjadi menyebalkannya ia, Yong Guk menyeringai lebar dan mulai menyingkirkan surai halus yang menutupi daun telinga Him Chan. Daging lembut tersebut dijilatnya perlahan, untuk kemudian dikulum, menghisap dengan kasar hingga si pemilik berteriak, di antara erangan nikmat dan sakit.

" _Awhh... n-no!_ _ **Ah!**_ _"_

 _Plop~_

" _Wae? You like it, don't you, Hime~?_ Kau mendesah. Apa ini salah satu _'kink'_ -mu juga, Baby~? _Oh?_ Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?! Baiklah~" Yong Guk layaknya maniak yang bertanya, dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sendiri. Daun telinga memerah Him Chan kembali disiksanya, sedikit lebih keras namun langsung terhenti karena sang pemilik telinga, reflek—mungkin sengaja—mencengkeram erat adik kecilnya di bawah sana. _"_ _ **Ouch~**_ _sskk... Isn't that too much, Baby~?"_

" _Awh,_ Hime... Kau akan membuatnya tidak berfungsi! _Sshh..._ "

Tak pelak Bang Bersaudara mengerang serta mendesis kesakitan. Cengkeraman Him Chan reflek melemah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, namja cantik itu mengurut benda keras di dalam genggamannya pelan; sesekali melarikan telapak tangan untuk menekan _twinsball_ keduanya. "Mianhe, aku tidak bermak—"

 _Cup~_

" _Ssh... It's okay. You know that... ahh... we can't... hh – ever mad at you. I'm the one who started it... owhh... anyway. I'm sorry, Hime."_ Yong Guk kesusahan berkata di antara pijatan menyenangkan Him Chan. Adik kecilnya benar-benar sudah menebal dan berkedut. Dan mereka baru melakukan _foreplay..._

 _Ugh!_

Seakan bertelepati dengan sang adik, Yong Nam berkata, suaranya bergetar hebat, _"H-Hime... hhh... s-stop, Honey._ _ **We don't want**_ _to come just – unhh,_ _ **yet...**_ _"_

Him Chan menurut, melepaskan dua kesejatian menebal tersebut dari tangannya dengan bibir mengerucut maju; sedikit kecewa karena sebenarnya, makhluk cantik ini menyukai bagaimana rasa dan sensasi dari daging hangat milik Bang Bersaudara membesar dalam genggamannya. Ditambah lagi... desahan berat nan erotis yang keduanya keluarkan... _oh~_

 _Cup!_

Kecupan lainnya.

Him Chan tidak lagi bisa menghitung secara rahasia di kepala, entah ini kecupan ke-berapa, dan dari siapa. Percuma, _toh,_ sepertinya Bang Bersaudara tidak akan berhenti melakukannya. Akan banyak ciuman dan kecupan berdatangan. Di mulai dari sekarang.

" _Stop pouting, would you?_ _ **On your knees,**_ _Hime~"_

 _ **Deg!**_

Jika bukan karena jilatan lembut pada sudut bibir yang mengikuti di akhir kalimat, Him Chan pastilah salah mengira kalau yang memerintahnya dengan suara berat dan tajam barusan adalah Yong Guk, bukannya... Yong Nam. "Na-Namie? A-apa ya – _AH!_ "

Makhluk cantik itu terpekik keras. Seakan lelah menunggu, Yong Nam mememegangi—mencengkeram—pinggangnya yang terasa keras dan... menebal? _Ukh,_ apa itu? Baru sekarang Him Chan menyadari jika bagian pinggul hingga _abdomen_ atasnya sedikit menegang..., keras..., dan kaku...

 _ **Deg.**_

Jangan bilang kalau dia memakai... KORSET!? _WHAT THE HEL!?_ Jung Dae Hyun! Yoo Young Jae! _You two_ —

"... Guk-ah, kurasa kau harus berbaring."

Suara Yong Nam yang memberi instruksi pada adik kembarnya memotong segala umpatan yang ingin Him Chan layangkan untuk DaeJae _couple._ Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas, sepasang tangan kokoh sedikit mengangkatnya dari pinggang dan... membuatnya berbalik, tertelungkup.

Alih-alih menemukan permukaan sprei lembut, Him Chan merasakan tubuh depannya menempel, berhimpitan erat bersama tubuh keras, liat—Yong Guk. Namja itu memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat, membuat bibir mereka kembali menyatu, bersentuhan intim namun hangat dan lembut.

" _Eumhh~"_

" _Ckmph~"_

Cukup lama keduanya terbuai lumatan panas saat tangan Yong Nam mulai menyusuri kaki indah dalam balutan _stocking_ hitam tipis di depannya.

 **Dari bawah...** _for a freaking Goodness!_ Him Chan bahkan mengenakan _black high strappy heels_ yang melilit kaki indahnya hingga ke pergelangan dengan sangat cantik; dan sensual, tentu saja.

 **Ke atas...** betis berbalut _stocking. Err,_ mungkin Tuhan keliru saat memberikan _gender_ pada Him Chan. Seharusnya namja cantik itu terlahir sebagai yeoja dengan betis sekecil ini.

 **Lebih ke atas...** paha putih mulus yang terisi sempurna. _Stocking_ hitam berakhir, sedikit melewati pertengahan paha, mengalungi daging kenyal dan lembut tersebut dengan sekumpulan motif renda putih cantik.

 **Sedikit lebih ke atas lagi...**

 _Srat~_

Yong Nam dengan antusias mengangkat _black and white fluffy chiffon_ yang menjadi material rok dari kostum _maid_ Him Chan, menyingkirkannya ke atas, tepat berbaring pada punggung yang melengkung sempurna.

 _DEG!_

 _O. My..._ _ **GOD!**_

Di balik rok, bagai hamparan kulit indah, putih berseri; terlihat begitu kontras karena berbatasan langsung dengan _stocking_ hitam. Bokong yang berisi... berbalut _black lace lingerie_ yang tidak menutupi apapun selain dua dimpel, tepat di atas gundukan daging kenyal tersebut.

 _Oh~_

" _Shit~"_ umpat Yong Nam setelah menemukan suara, menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar tertahan. Ingin rasanya ia memberi berjuta tanda. Menodai setiap inci kulit putih mulus itu dengan _hickey pink_ -kemerahan, memenuhinya...

" _Nnh... n-no! Anh..."_

Rengekan protes terdengar begitu lirih, menyadarkan Yong Nam dari _fase_ terpana. Dilihatnya Him Chan menumpukan kedua siku di antara kepala Yong Guk. Kostum _maid_ -nya yang berleher rendah telah turun jauh dari bahu. Kain berenda putih itu menggantung lunglai pada lengan atasnya. Yong Guk tidak lagi meng-invasi mulut si namja cantik. Saudara kembarnya telah bergerak turun, mulutnya menghisap, dan memainkan _nipple pink_ kemerahan di dada Him Chan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dari memeluk erat pinggang ramping tersebut.

 _Wow._

Yong Guk bergerak cepat ternyata.

TENTU SAJA BANG YONG NAM TIDAK AKAN KALAH!

Merasa terintimidasi dan tertantang oleh sang adik, Yong Nam memperbaiki posisi kaki Him Chan, menekuk dan membuat lutut si cantik bertumpu pada ranjang dari sisi-ke-sisi, selebar mungkin menaungi paha atas Yong Guk yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

 _What a perfect position~_

Rasa puas membuat Yong Nam reflek menyeringai lebar. "Hold him tight, Guk-ah," ucapnya sambil lalu, menurunkan _black lace lingerie_ dari bokong kenyal di depannya, membiarkan sepotong kain super tipis dan kecil itu, mengapit erat daging penuh yang membentuk paha indah Him Chan. "Uri-Hime akan **sangat** membutuhkannya." Yong Nam menambahkan berbisik.

Tidak ada yang mempersiapkan, ataupun memperingatkan Him Chan akan apa yang berikutnya terjadi. Di saat bibirnya kembali hanyut dalam lumatan panas Yong Guk, di saat itu pula... sesuatu yang lembut dan basah... membelai pipi bokong kanannya... pelan...,

 _Deg~_

... dan lama.

 _Blush~_

 **Lidah Yong Nam.**

" _Mnh!_ N-Namiehh...! _Y-you... mmh... can't – nnh~ lick me there! Gukie, st – mmh, stop!_ " Dengan wajah memerah padam, Him Chan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari kuluman bibir Yong Guk yang menghalanginya. Namun apa daya bila namja itu memeluk pinggangnya—hanya dengan satu lengan—bak cengkeraman besi. Ditambah lagi tangan Yong Guk yang lain, saat ini menangkup belakang kepalanya pasti, dan menekannya, membuat bibir mereka bergumul secara paksa.

 _Ugh,_ inikah wujud Bang Yong Guk sebagai namdongsaeng yang mematuhi kata-kata Yong Nam?

 _WOW._

Mengingat kalau keduanya seringkali 'mencekik' tenggorokan masing-masing tiap kali berada di dekatnya, seharusnya Him Chan menyiapkan _pom pom_ dan bersorak layaknya _cheerleader_ untuk merayakan peristiwa bersejarah ini. Sayang, kegiatan _absurd_ tersebut terpaksa ia tunda karena Yong Nam kembali beraksi. Telapak tangan lebar namja itu memegangi pipi bokongnya, meremasnya keras hingga Him Chan mengerang keras dan, memisahkannya. Tidak lama berselang, Him Chan merasakan nafas hangat menerpa... "N- _No,_ Namie! D – _mhh,_ _**don't do that!**_ _Tha – AH! Ahhh~_ "

Terlambat.

Lidah Yong Nam telah menyentuh, membelai dinding luar rektum kemerahan tersebut antusias. Membuat si pemilik bergetar dan mendesah panjang, nyaring—penuh ekstasi. _"Kkkk... Look like your voice and body betraying yourself, Honey~"_

"N – _mmh..._ _ **no...**_ _nhhh~_ "

 _Smooch~!_

Memberi kecupan kuat terakhir, Yong Nam mulai menjulurkan lidahnya; mendorong ujung runcing daging lembut tersebut memasuki otot cincin berkerut yang telah basah oleh _saliva-_ nya.

" _Urrrgghh..."_

Sebuah geraman rendah bergetar jauh dari dasar tenggorokan Yong Nam begitu merasakan dinding hangat yang tidak pernah terjamah itu, langsung memeluk ujung lidahnya ketat. Ini adalah saat pertama bagi Him Chan, tentu saja hal seperti ini telah mereka duga sebelumnya.

Yang membuat khawatir adalah... Him Chan tidak akan baik-baik saja melewati semua ini. Yong Nam bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dia dan adiknya akan... memasuki Him Chan sekaligus? _Ugh,_ tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang akan mengalah dalam hal ini pastinya.

 _Deg._

Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan bagi makhluk cantik itu. Pasti.

"Guk, aku tidak yakin kita akan melakukannya bersamaan. Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati dan mengalah padaku?"

Permintaan seenak jidat sang hyung membuat Yong Guk menjauhkan wajah dari leher Him Chan untuk menengok ke balik bahu kanan namja cantik itu. Yong Nam sedikit bergidik saat mata tajam serta alis menyatu bertemu langsung dengan matanya. _"The hell I gonna do that for you, Nam! Who the fuck are you anyway?!"_ salak Yong Guk tajam.

" _I'm your big brother, Stupid. Your twin brother!"_

"Lalu? Karena kau kakak kembarku **, aku harus mengalah, begitu?** _Kkkk~ You sound so funny. Do you know that?_ " Meski terdengar riang, bahkan segelintir tawa ikut mengiringi, nada sinis beserta ekspresi tajam Yong Guk jelas tidak menunjukkan hal yang sama; dia marah. Dan jengkel.

 _See?_

Salah satu dari mereka tidak akan sudi mengalah!

 _Who's gonna?_

' _First time' is the most important and memorable thing anyway._

" _Huft..._ Lalu kita harus bagaimana? _For your information, Brother, Hime's so tight down here._ " Yong Nam berkata, membuktikan ucapannya dengan sengaja menekan ujung telunjuk memasuki Him Chan. Tak pelak hal itu membuat namja cantik itu mengerang serta mendesis kesakitan.

" _Nghhh... h – sshhh... hurt..."_

" _Stop doing that, Nam! You hurting him!"_ bentak Yong Guk keras, tidak suka melihat paras cantik di atasnya berkerut; tersiksa. Dengan sengaja kaki Yong Guk menendang tangan saudaranya agar menjauh sembari menjangkau, menaikkan kembali _lingerie_ dari paha Him Chan, dan mengalungkan lengan bawah ke daging penuh tersebut, mengangkatnya, membuat posisi mereka terduduk—Him Chan berada dalam pangkuannya saat ini. " _Shh..._ tenanglah, Hime~ _The devil's hand is gone._ "

" _Yah!_ Kau mengataiku? _I just show you my point, Lil' Brat!_ "

"Kau selalu membanggakan diri karena lahir 3 menit lebih dulu dariku, tapi lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan benar!"

" _Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants... that's enough. Just show me 'your way'._ _ **Before you blow out that big head of yours.**_ _"_ Yong Nam menambahkan kalimat terakhir berbisik. _Well,_ tidak cukup 'berbisik' karena orang yang dikatai langsung mendengus sekaligus mencibir childish padanya.

Namun hanya itu. Mata Yong Guk tidak lagi membagi pandangan pada sang kakak selain menjelajah ke sekitar kamar, seolah... mencari sesuatu?

" _Yah,_ Guk-ah? Apa yang kau cari?"

" _Lube,"_ jawab Yong Guk sambil lalu. Kedua tangannya memegangi pipi bokong Him Chan, membuat tubuh indah tersebut bergerak bersama dalam pangkuannya. "Dae Hyun pasti menyiapkan benda itu dan meletakkannya di suatu tem..."

Yong Nam memperhatikan dengan heran saat kata-kata sang adik terhenti hanya untuk menganga, menatap lurus ke atas meja nakas di sudut kamar. _Wae?_

"... pat," lanjut Yong Guk kemudian. Ditatapnya Yong Nam, wajah menganga tersebut berubah; antusias, layaknya bocah yang menemukan permainan menarik serta menjanjikan. "Nam-ah, ingatkan aku untuk menghadiahi Jung _'Fat-Lips'_ sesuatu yang berharga sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"... Ne?"

Yong Guk menunjuk ke arah meja nakas yang sebelumnya ia tatap menggunakan bibir, di mana terdapat... sebuah botol kecil berwarna orange bening—lube...

" _ **Wow."**_

... bersebelahan dengan...

"Darimana bocah itu tahu kalau kita menyukai _bondage?_ "

... borgol.

#########\\(0w0)/#########

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada Himchanie Hyung?"

Young Jae melirik ke arah sang namjachingu tidak percaya. Apa Dae Hyun serius menanyakan hal itu padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Tentu saja Double Bang akan... melakukan **'sesuatu'** yang sangat-teramat-nakal pada Him Chan! _Ugh,_ Young Jae hanya berharap, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Bang Bersaudara tidak akan bertengkar dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan kepala dingin. Demi Tuhan, terkadang, keduanya tidak sadar betapa _childish_ dan memalukannya tindakan mereka.

" _Huft..._ kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi, Dae. Lagipula, bukankah itu tujuan kita menjadikan Himchanie Hyung sebagai kado dua namja kasmaran itu?"

" _Kkkk~_ Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Himchanie Hyung semudah itu jatuh dalam perangkap kita. Caramu berbicara sangat meyakinkan, Youngie. Kau ternyata sangat berbakat dalam berbohong, eoh?" celetuk Dae Hyun menggodai. Seringai main-main menghiasi bibir penuhnya saat menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam dua gelas kristal tinggi, mengisinya nyaris seperempat hingga mengundang kerutan penuh tanya dari sang namjachingu— _well,_ _wine_ tidak seharusnya dinikmati sebanyak itu sekaligus; haruslah sedikit, dan perlahan.

"Dae, kau tahu, 'kan, toleransiku terhadap alkohol tidak cukup baik? _Wine_ sebanyak itu akan membuatku mabuk!"

Rengekan namja manis berpipi chubby di seberang meja bar semakin memperlebar seringai Dae Hyun. Menggeleng, didekatinya wajah Young Jae dengan mengulurkan leher, menumpukan seluruh berat tubuh bagian depan pada sudut meja.

 _Cup!_

 _"That's my point, Honey~!_ _ **You. Me.**_ _Get drunk and_ _ **do... stuff.**_ _"_

#########\\(0w0)/#########

Him Chan memejamkan mata erat. Dahinya yang selalu mulus saat ini berkerut, pertanda ketidak-nyamanan. Beberapa kali pinggul ramping tersebut bergetar, bergerak ke atas, berusaha menjauhi dua pasang jemari lentik yang bergerak antusias menggeseki dinding rektumnya di bawah sana. Dan beberapa kali pula ia harus meneriakkan erangan sakit saat sepasang tangan dari dua namja berbeda, langsung memegangi sisi pinggulnya erat, menghentikan keinginan Him Chan untuk menjauh.

Makhluk cantik tersebut berada di antara Bang Bersaudara, diapit dalam pangkuan layaknya selada dalam sepotong _sandwich._

"G-Gukie..., Namie..., _it's h-hurt..._ "

Yong Guk menatap prihatin wajah cantik yang jelas tengah tersiksa itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghujani Him Chan dengan ciuman serta belaian lembut, bermaksud menenangkan meskipun ia sendiri tahu, hal seperti itu tidak akan mampu meredakan kesakitan Him Chan saat ini.

 **Belum.**

" _Ssh..._ Kau mau aku dan Yong Nam membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Baby?" Suara berat Yong Guk membelai daun telinga memerah tersebut dengan hembusan nafas hangat, membuat si pemilik mengangguk cepat di bahunya, tidak kuasa mengeluarkan suara selain erangan dan nafas memburu. Melepaskan tangan yang terborgol itu dari lehernya, Yong Guk menatap sang hyung penuh isyarat. "Nam, keluarkan jarimu. Kurasa Hime sudah cukup longgar, hanya saja masih sedikit tegang."

 _"Oh, okay."_ Yong Nam menyahut patuh, menarik dua jemari dari kehangatan Him Chan yang memeluknya ketat dengan suara _'pop'_ nyaring. "Lalu? Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau harus sedikit mengangkat Hime dan menyandarkannya padamu. Pegangi paha dalam di bawah lipatan lututnya, oke?"

Lagi, tanpa mempertanyakan Yong Nam menuruti perintah sang adik. Entah dirinya sadar kalau saat ini, dia dan Yong Guk, bekerja sama dengan sangat kompak. Hal yang jelas jarang terjadi saat keduanya berada di sekitar Him Chan. _"Like this?"_

 _"Ne, just like that."_

Yong Guk sedikit terhipnotis melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana kaki berbalut stocking tersebut terbuka lebar..., tangan Yong Nam yang meremas daging penuh itu..., dan... otot berwarna pink-kemerahan di antaranya, yang terlihat tertarik, berkedut; seolah lapar akan dua jemari Yong Guk di dalamnya.

 _Plop!_

Tanpa membuang waktu Yong Guk membuka penutup botol _lube,_ menuangkan cairan orange bening yang menguarkan aroma manis dari buah aprikot tersebut ke jemari, kemudian dengan santai dirinya berbaring tertelungkup, wajah berhadapan langsung di antara selangkangan Him Chan yang terbuka. "Hime?"

"N- _neh~?_ " sahut Him Chan, sedikit mendesah karena Yong Nam dan bibir penuhnya melakukan sesuatu di sekitar tengkuknya saat ini.

"Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, katakan padaku. _Okay, Baby?_ "

"A-apa ma – _hh..._ maksudmu sesua – _AHH!_ " Him Chan berakhir dengan teriakan keras, merasakan dua jemari yang bersarang dihentak keras, membuat ujung tumpul tersebut menumbuk titik kenikmatan terdalamnya telak. _"Ahh... a-again, Gukiehh~"_

" _Kkkk... that's what I mean~"_

Yong Guk terlihat sangat puas akan reaksi yang Him Chan tunjukkan. Maka dari itu, permintaan di luar kesadaran si cantik ia turuti dengan senang hati, mengakibatkan suara desahan merdu membelai telinga dua namja kembar tersebut terus-menerus; tanpa henti.

" _Nmhh... m-more... m – ah! More!"_

 _More?_

 _Oh,_ seharusnya Him Chan mulai belajar untuk berhenti mengucapkan 'mantra' berbahaya itu. Tiap kali bibir merahnya mengatakannya, tiap kali pula satu-per-satu jemari Yong Guk seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri dan bergerak masuk, bergabung bersama jemarinya yang lain, menyelinap di antara dinding hangat yang semakin lama semakin menyempit...

" _Sssskk..."_

... hingga tiada lagi ruang yang tersisa.

Him Chan kembali merasakan sakit. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, bila ototnya di bawah sana tertarik hebat? Seolah sesuatu yang sangat besar... memasukinya... _"Gukie, h – nhh... hurt!"_

" _Hurt?"_ Yong Guk bertanya lembut, lebih condong ber- _statement_ pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyesal atas kesakitan yang tengah Him Chan alami. Terlebih bila mata tajamnya saat ini tidak bisa lepas, menatap takjub tangan kirinya yang menghilang di dalam kehangatan Him Chan.

 _Gosh!_

Di dalam fantasi liarnya sekalipun, Yong Guk tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dinding hangat yang belum pernah terjamah itu, akan mampu 'menerima' bagian dari dirinya, sebanyak ini. Him Chan jelas kesakitan. Dan Yong Guk sama sekali tidak berencana untuk membiarkannya begitu saja.

Yong Guk bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam hal ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah mempraktekkannya. Tapi, dari sekian banyak video yang secara rahasia ia koleksi, sedikit-banyaknya, Yong Guk tahu bagaimana cara, serta trik yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Him Chan dari rasa sakit.

Hal itu pula lah yang mendasari pergerakan Yong Guk berikutnya. Bibir namja tampan tersebut mendekati tubuh kecil Him Chan yang menegang. Daging yang sebelumnya berwarna putih, sekarang berbiaskan semburat pink-kemerahan. Cairan _pre-cum_ berkilauan, membuat Yong Guk tidak kuasa mengulurkan lidah, menyapu cairan tersebut hingga bersih dari ujungnya untuk kemudian ia kecup pelan.

" _Nghh..."_

Desahan merdu kembali terdengar.

Pertanda bagus.

Sinyal nyata bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Terbuai oleh rasa Him Chan di lidahnya, Yong Guk tanpa ragu membuka bibir hanya untuk menghisap keras kepala kesejatian tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Alhasil, Him Chan berteriak, mengerang luar biasa keras hingga Yong Guk dan Yong Nam yakin, besok pagi mereka akan mendapatkan complain dari penghuni apartemen yang lain.

Tapi, hei, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat! Lagipula, siapa yang peduli?! Yong Guk dan Yong Nam sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk hari ini. Dan beberapa _complain_ tidak penting, tidak akan membuat Bang Bersaudara gentar.

" _Do you like_ _ **what my brother did**_ _, Honey?"_

Bisikan berat dan dalam pada tengkuk kanannya, bagai menambah kabut hasrat yang menyelimuti pikiran Him Chan. _"Nnnn – ah! Neh!"_ Meski tidak bisa melihat, jemari Yong Nam yang bergerak agresif; menarik serta menekan kedua _nipple_ -nya, terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Dan Yong Guk... perlahan meraup keseluruhan tubuh kecilnya di bawah sana; satu tangan memainkan _twins-ball,_ sementara tangan yang lain... menekuk, melebar, dan menghentak dinding rektumnya menggunakan berbagai variasi tekanan. Tidak jarang ujung jemari lentik tersebut berhasil menekan telak titik kenikmatan terdalamnya, membuat Him Chan berteriak keras; larut akan ekstasi.

" _Gukie... p-pleaaaase... hh... I-I'm gonna..._ _ **Ngh~!**_ _"_

Him Chan tidak perlu menjabarkannya. Yong Guk dapat merasakan sendiri di dalam mulutnya, bagaimana organ hangat tersebut berkedut, menggeseki permukaan bibir, lidah, langit-langit, hingga bagian belakang tenggorokannya dengan sangat intim, berat, dan tentu saja, hangat. Him Chan akan _cumming._

 _Plop~_

Seberapapun Yong Guk ingin merasakan cairan hangat milik si makhluk cantik memenuhi mulutnya, tapi... sesuatu akan terasa jauh lebih sempurna bila mereka bertiga mencapai titik puncak itu bersama. Karena itulah, dengan enggan dilepasnya Him Chan kecil, begitupula kedua tangannya yang menjamahi daerah intim Him Chan. " _Nam, Uri-Hime is ready._ Kau tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini, 'kan? Atau... kau masih memerlukan petunjuk dariku, My **Three Minute** Oldest Brother~?"

Nada penuh cemooh dari sang adik membuat Yong Nam mendesis tajam. Daun telinga Him Chan yang sebelumnya ia kulum, bahkan tanpa sadar menjadi korban pelampiasan rasa gemas hingga digigitnya, menghasilkan erangan serak yang sulit dibedakan apakah si cantik kesakitan, ataukah... merasakan hal lainnya. _"No need to sass me, Guk. You know it well that's_ _ **not**_ _gonna do any good on us."_

" _Blablabla. Stop talking, more fucking,_ _ **will you?**_ _"_

Saling berbalas hinaan dan komentar pedas adalah makanan Bang Bersaudara sehari-hari. Tidak ada yang serius, sebenarnya. Beberapa kata-kata menusuk tidak akan menampik kenyataan kalau mereka adalah saudara; kakak-beradik kembar yang sangat akrab. Mereka hanya berbeda. Dan unik.

" _Hime, are you ready, Honey?"_

Tidak mempercayai bibirnya untuk berkata, Him Chan mengangguk cepat. Di dalam kegelapan langsung dirasakannya dua pasang bibir mengecup kedua pipinya lembut, secara bersamaan. Kemudian dalam beberapa detik penuh keheningan selain geraman serta erangan lirih dari Bang Bersaudara, Him Chan mendapati dua tangan lebar memegangi paha dalamnya, mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas, lalu kemudian mendudukkannya ke dalam pangkuan seseorang di depannya; ke dalam pangkuan Yong Guk.

Yong Guk kembali mengalungkan tangan Him Chan yang diborgol ke leher. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir yang tengah _pouting_ tersebut sebelum menengok ke balik bahu kanan si cantik, menemukan Yong Nam telah mengangkat rok _chiffon_ ke atas, mengekspose bokong putih dan kenyal yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Pegangi gaun ini saat kau mengangkat pinggangnya, dan aku akan mengangkat Hime melalui lipatan lutut, oke?"

Tanpa bersuara Yong Guk mengikuti perintah sang hyung; menempatkan tangan pada pinggang ramping tersebut sembari memegangi kain _chiffon_ agar tetap di tempat, dan mengangkatnya. Yong Nam juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengangkat Him Chan di antara lipatan lutut.

Kehangatan yang tampak memerah, serta melebar itu, tepat berada di atas dua kesejatian tebal milik Bang Bersaudara yang berkilau, diselimuti cairan _lube._ Keduanya saling melirik satu-sama-lain, seolah bertelepati dan secara bersamaan, menurunkan tubuh Him Chan.

" _AHH!"_

" _Nghh..."_

" _Aghh..."_

Berbagai suara erotis memantuli seisi kamar.

Yong Nam dan Yong Guk secara tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga. Tangan keduanya tidak berdaya memegangi Him Chan sehingga gravitasi mengambil alih, tubuh indah tersebut turun, terdorong ke bawah. Membuat dinding hangatnya menelan sepenuhnya kesejatian Bang Bersaudara dalam gerakan lurus.

 _(("Owh, Hime~"))_

Entah kenapa rasa bangga menyelimuti Him Chan. Sakit pada dinding rektumnya tidak seberapa. Tiada yang lebih memabukkan selain mendengar dua suara berat dan dalam milik Bang Bersaudara, memanggil namanya lirih. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ekstasi karena ulahnya. Keduanya berada...

 _ **Blush~**_

 **... di dalam dirinya.**

 _Oh~_

" _I love you both."_ Him Chan tidak dapat menahannya. Meskipun suaranya begitu serak dan lirih, serta tenggorokan yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak berteriak, dia harus mengatakannya. Yong Guk dan Yong Nam harus tahu betapa Him Chan sangat mencintai mereka berdua. Hanya mereka lah, yang selama ini mampu membuat hatinya berdebar, membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah, serta... membuat tubuhnya bergetar oleh hasrat tiap kali keduanya muncul dalam keadaaan _topless_ di depannya. _Err..._ yang terakhir, tentu saja, adalah rahasia memalukan yang akan Him Chan bawa sampai mati. _"So much~"_

 _Cup~_

Yong Guk mengecup bibir merah di hadapannya sekilas. Kristal bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya begitu saja. Rasa haru tidak dapat ia tepis. Mencintai seseorang yang sama dengan Yong Nam nyaris seumur hidup... telah menguras begitu banyak emosi. Dan sekarang... akhirnya, perasaan itu berbalas.

" _We love you too, Baby~"_ ucap Yong Guk dengan suara bergetar. Jemarinya melepas ikatan kain hitam yang menutupi mata Him Chan.

 _And there it is... the most adorable black marbel cat like eyes~_

 _Cup~_

" _Too many much, Honey~"_ Yong Nam menimpali. Suaranya juga bergetar. Dia bahkan mengecupi sisi pipi yang sama dengan sang dongsaeng.

Debaran ini,

Kehangatan ini,

Dan rasa membuncah yang menggelitiki perutnya bak kepakan sayap jutaan kupu-kupu ini...

Him Chan merasakan dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu, sebagai balasan atas kesabaran Yong Guk dan Yong Nam, dalam menghadapi ketidak-pastian darinya selama ini. Dorongan itulah yang menyebabkan Him Chan menapakkan kaki pasti di atas ranjang, tepat pada sisi luar paha Yong Guk yang memangkunya.

Mengeratkan pelukan, Him Chan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. _Oh,_ Him Chan tidak pernah menyangka jika Yong Guk dan Yong Nam begitu... tebal. Erangan lirih lolos begitu saja saat dua kesejatian panas dan menebal di dalam sana, dengan nyata menggeseki dinding ketatnya. Tidak menyakitkan, namun tidak pula bisa dikatakan nyaman. Seharusnya hal ini sudah Him Chan duga sebelumnya, meng- _handle_ dua Bang Bersaudara bukanlah hal mudah, mengingat postur keduanya yang sedikit berbeda dari orang Asia kebanyakan; tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar, dan segala macamnya.

"H-Hime... _ughh..._ k-kau baik-baik saja, Baby?" tanya Yong Guk yang merasakan perubahan pada tubuh dalam pangkuannya.

Him Chan mendadak kaku.

Tegang...

 _Omo,_ apakah sangat sakit? Padahal dia sudah—

" _Aaaaaahhhhh..._ **Namiehh~!** "

— _what the HELL?!_

Yong Guk bagai disentak kasar ke kenyataan oleh desahan panjang Him Chan. Terlebih... makhluk cantik itu meneriakkan nama Yong Nam merdu; dipenuhi ekstasi. _What's going on in h—_

" _Aughh~!"_

Pikiran jengkel Yong Guk terpotong oleh lenguhannya sendiri. Baru disadarinya kalau Yong Nam benar-benar bergerak aktif di belakang sana. Kesejatian mereka bergesekan bergesekan..., menciptakan friksi yang mau-tidak-mau, Yong Guk akui sangat... menyenangkan?

"Ah! Ah! _Ahh!_ "

 **Ne.**

 _Ugh,_ pantas saja Him Chan mendesah seperti itu!

Tapi...

Bukankah ini yang namanya disebut 'mencuri _start_ '?

"Y- _yah!_ _What t-the hell, Nam!?_ _Agh,_ kau mencuri _start_!"

" _Sst. Stop talking, more fucking._ _ **Will you?**_ _"_

 _Damn._

Yong Nam malah dengan entengnya mengembalikan kata-katanya beberapa menit lalu, eoh? Dan apa-apaan itu wajah menyebalkannya yang menyeringai?!

Merasa tertantang—jengkel—Yong Guk menguatkan cengkeraman kedua tangan pada pinggul ramping Him Chan; perlahan membawa tubuh kurus itu ke atas, hanya untuk mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke bawah.

" _ANH!"_

" _Agh!"_

Teriakan Him Chan, serta erangan lirih dari Yong Nam, nyaris keluar di saat bersamaan. Membuat Yong Guk tidak mampu menahan seringai kemenangan. _**"Don't play with me, Hyung~"**_ dendangnya mencemooh, melirik sang kakak dari balik bahu si makhluk cantik. _"You know it well that's not gonna do any good on us~"_

Kali ini giliran Yong Guk mengembalikan kata-kata Yong Nam.

Hanya saja, kedua Bang Bersaudara seolah bersepakat dalam diam, untuk tidak lagi melanjutkan perdebatan dan kembali fokus pada dinding hangat yang mulai mencengkeram kesejatian mereka antusias.

Yong Nam, kedua tangannya menapaki bokong Him Chan dari bawah, meremas sekaligus mengangkat daging lembut dan kenyal itu perlahan. Sementara Yong Guk juga membantu dengan mencengkeram erat kedua pinggul si cantik, membuat tubuh indah tersebut berada pada jarak, serta posisi yang pas.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Bang Bersaudara mulai bergerak seirama, menghentak dan menarik kesejatian mereka memasuki kehangatan Him Chan secara bergantian; tiap kali Yong Nam menarik setengah tubuhnya keluar, maka Yong Guk akan langsung menggantikannya, menghentak luar biasa dalam hingga kepala kesejatiannya menghantam telak titik kenikmatan tersebut, jauh di dalam sana.

"Ah! _Ah!_ Gukiehh~! Namiehh... _nhh!_ AHH~!" Him Chan mendesah, mengerang, serta berteriak keras, tepat di sisi belakang leher kanan Yong Guk, yang dipeluknya bak seseorang yang nyaris kehilangan hari esok. Namun, belaian basah, hangat, dan lembut menyusuri bahu kirinya pelan. Membuat si cantik mendesah lirih, lalu menoleh ke arah belaian seringan bulu tersebut berasal.

Yong Nam.

Namja itu tersenyum lembut padanya, seakan kegiatan erotis dari pinggang ke bawah yang mereka lakukan tidaklah nyata. Seakan, adik kecil entah itu milik Yong Nam ataukah saudara kembarnya, tidak menekan telak dan lama titik kenikmatan Him Chan saat ini.

" _Hnnnnhhh~~"_

Namja cantik itu tidak lagi mampu mempertahankan kontak matanya dan Yong Nam. Marbel hitam tersebut tengah tersembunyi di balik kelopak tipis putih, yang saat ini diremas luar biasa kuat. Bibir merahnya yang membengkak terbuka, mengeluarkan teriakan hening, yang membuat Yong Nam gemas sendiri dan meremas keras bokong kenyal dalam genggaman telapak tangannya.

" _You look as ripe as a juicy peach, Honey~"_ Yong Nam berdendang pada telinga kiri Him Chan.

Sementara Yong Guk juga tidak mau ketinggalan, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga yang lain, _**"and I just wanna sink my teeth into you, Baby~"**_ bisiknya lirih. Si cantik belum sempat menikmati suara berat dan dalamnya saat Yong Guk memutuskan untuk merealisasikan kata-kata. Ia menancapkan gigi—tidak cukup dalam namun dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan memar—pada sisi kanan leher jenjang si cantik.

" _Ahhnnnn..."_

 _Cring, cring, cring, cring~_

Bagai bertelepati, Yong Nam pun mengikuti aksi sang adik dengan menggigiti sisi leher si cantik, berlawanan. Bang Bersaudara tidak lagi menghentak secara bergantian, melainkan, bersamaan. Hal ini membuat dinding hangat yang memeluk tubuh kecil keduanya dipaksa melebar, dan menyempit. Secara tidak langsung juga... menekan telak titik kenikmatan di dalam sana, di saat yang sama.

" _Aaaaahhhh... Mmmphh~~"_

 _Cring, cring, cring, cring..._

Terhipnotis rasanya tidak cukup menggambarkan sensasi luar biasa yang Him Chan rasakan. Bagai memasuki sebuah labirin yang terselimut kabut hasrat di dalamnya; hanya ada dinding tinggi, dan hawa hangat memabukkan. Him Chan hanya berputar di dalamnya—tiada lagi menemukan jalan keluar. Ia terperangkap, tertatih, dan... mulai melaju cepat membelah angin bak menaiki wahana _roller coaster..._

 _Ugh,_ inikah rasanya bercinta? Sesaat kau merasa terperangkap di dalam sebuah labirin berkabut, lalu sekarang... menaiki wahana _roller coaster_ yang melaju kencang?

 **Wow.**

 _(("Urghh~"))_

Geraman lirih dan rendah dari kedua Bang sedikit menarik si cantik dari 'buaian' semu. Matanya yang terpejam erat mulai terbuka, hanya untuk menutup kembali dikala merasakan cairan hangat menembaki deras dan telak titik sensitifnya di dalam sana.

Duo kembar Bang _cumming._

Him Chan berakhir dengan dagu mendongak tinggi, diikuti erangan panjang yang keluar serak dari dasar tenggorokannya. Ia begitu terlarut, tergelitik oleh sensasi menggairahkan saat cairan hangat Bang Bersaudara memenuhi ruang rektumnya yang berkedut antusias, bergerak pelan namun pasti, memijit sensual dua kesejatian yang memenuhinya hingga daging tebal tersebut melembek.

(("Baby/Honey..."))

Keduanya mendesah, memanggil makhluk cantik yang diapit secara bersamaan. Meski belum mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, tubuh Him Chan telah bersandar lemas dalam pangkuan Yong Guk. Pergumulan panas yang ketiganya lakukan jelas telah menguras habis seluruh energi yang si cantik miliki. Ia mungkin akan jatuh tertidur, tidak sadarkan diri tanpa peduli kalau adik kecilnya yang saat ini tergencet pada abdomen bawah Yong Guk, masih menegang luar biasa hebat.

Yong Nam seolah menyadari hal ini dan secepat mungkin memulihkan tenaga, menarik kesejatiannya yang melembek dari kehangatan Him Chan dengan desisan _'ssh'_ lirih. Matanya sempat terhipnotis dan takjub saat cairan putih berbondong-bondong ikut keluar bersama adik kecilnya, namun, Yong Nam tidak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Kesejatian Him Chan lah yang membutuhkan perhatiannya saat ini. Meski dinding hangat yang melebar itu mulai bereaksi mencengkeram udara, secara perlahan mulai beradaptasi... dan menyempit... mencengkeram kesejatian adik kembarnya dengan... _AKH!_

' _Stop being a pervert, Yong Nam!'_ omel Yong Nam membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian bergerak ke samping, "Guk, aku akan memutar posisi Hime," ucapnya sembari meraih sisi tubuh Him Chan dari arah depan.

Yong Guk yang mengerti langsung melepaskan lingkaran tangan si cantik dari lehernya, membiarkan sang hyung memutar si cantik sedemikian rupa tanpa meloloskan kesejatiannya yang entah bagaimana, kembali menegang di dalam kehangatan yang mulai mencengkeramnya erat.

" _Hold on tight the skirt and his waist, Guk,"_ titah Yong Nam yang langsung sang adik turuti tanpa sangsi. Setelah dirasanya Him Chan berada posisi yang pas—kedua paha terbuka lebar, adik kecil menegang dan memerah ter-ekspose jelas—, Yong Nam membaringkan tubuh depan sepenuhnya di atas ranjang dengan wajah menghadap langsung ke selangkangan si cantik. Perlahan namja tampan itu bergerak turun...

 _Cup~_

" _Nnhh..._ Namieh~"

... mengecup lembut ujung kesejatian Him Chan.

" _Angh~!"_

Tanpa membuang waktu Yong Nam meraup kesejatian tebal itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan nakal membelai, serta menggelitik ujung kesejatian tersebut. Ia terpuaskan oleh 'nyanyian' merdu yang si cantik dendangkan tanpa henti. Belum lagi, daging tebal dan hangat yang ia kulum mulai berkedut, ujungnya mengenai bagian belakang tenggorokannya karena si pemilik mulai menggerakkan pinggul, dengan kasar menghentak kesejatian ke dalam mulutnya hingga air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Yong Nam.

Semua begitu _intens_ dan erotis. Yong Nam mendapati dirinya kembali _horny,_ dan tanpa ragu meraih adik kecilnya yang berhimpitan dengan ranjang, untuk meremas, dan memompanya dengan cepat.

" _Ahhh..._ Ah! Ah! _AH! YES!_ "

Bukan hanya Yong Nam yang merasa antusias. Yong Guk pun demikian. Namja itu sekarang bergerak liar, menghentak kehangatan Him Chan tanpa ampun—kasar. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama saat ketiganya akhirnya mencapai puncak secara bersamaan; Yong Guk jauh di dalam kehangatan Him Chan, Him Chan jauh di dalam tenggorokan Yong Nam, dan Yong Nam... di dalam remasan tangannya sendiri.

Kehabisan tenaga, Him Chan nyaris menenggelamkan diri ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Namun, Yong Guk dan Yong Nam memanggilnya bersamaan dengan nada misterius, seolah keduanya tengah merencanakan 'sesuatu'.

"Wae~?!"

Jawaban langsung didapatnya saat kedua Bang, tepat di hadapannya, berciuman panas dari mulut ke mulut... lidah keduanya terlihat bertarung memperebutkan... cairan putih?

 _DEG._

Omo! Apakah itu...

 _ **Blush~**_

 **... cairannya?**

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

" _Oh, Gosh..."_

 _ **That was fuckin', freakin'ly HOT! DAMN!**_

Him Chan tidak akan pernah memahami dirinya sendiri, yang tiba-tiba merasa _excited_ — _horny_ —saat melihat Bang Bersaudara _make out_ di hadapannya.

~~~~~~\\(=^o^)(=0.0=)(^o^=)/~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

 **#April, 19**

 _Cit, cit, cit, cit..._

 _Zraassssshhh~_

Ini adalah pagi musim semi yang menyenangkan. Him Chan terbangun oleh cicitan burung gereja, hembusan angin sejuk yang melewati tirai jendela kamarnya, serta, terik mentari pagi hangat membelai permukaan kulit atasnya yang telanjang, yang tidak tertutupi oleh selimut.

 **Bukan hanya itu** , sebenarnya.

Karena saat ini, dua pasang lengan kokoh memeluk tubuhnya protektif. Deruan nafas hangat serta dengkuran halus tepat mengenai kedua pipinya.

 _Oh~_

Ini adalah pagi yang menyenangkan karena Kim Him Chan berada dalam pelukan Bang Bersaudara. Kedua namja tampan tersebut memeluknya erat, mengapitnya dengan bibir menempeli pipinya; layaknya mencium. Entah sejak kapan, keduanya selalu tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja, Him Chan tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

Namja cantik itu tengah membentuk pola tanpa arti di kedua lengan kokoh yang merengkuhnya saat dua geraman rendah terdengar, yang berikutnya disertai gumaman tidak jelas, lalu... bibir-bibir yang menempeli pipinya menjauh. Him Chan mendapati kepala kedua Bang menaunginya saat ini; menatap, dengan nanar.

 _Eum... wae?_

Pertanyaan tersebut nyaris terlontar dari mulut Him Chan namun urung ketika seringai gummy nyaris menghiasi separuh dari wajah kedua Bang. _Err..._ ada apa ini? Entah kenapa seringai yang biasanya selalu membuat Him Chan terpesona, kali ini sediki – _oh,_ oke, dia akan jujur..., **sangat** , MEMBUATNYA TAKUT!

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ia bahkan merinding.

 **(("Happy birthday, Hime~!"))**

Oh?

 _Ooohh..._

Terus terang, Him Chan benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

" _Nah,_ sekarang kau boleh menikmati hadiahmu~" Yong Guk berdendang riang layaknya bocah. Ia merunduk dan langsung menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher Him Chan. Perlahan... mengecup..., mengulum..., dan... meng—

 _WHAT THE HELL!?_

MENGGIGIT?!

" _Watch out, Honey._ Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian ini. _**You'll never get out from this bed, Honey~~**_ "

 _DEG._

Setelah mengatakan 'titah'nya, Yong Nam juga ikut merunduk. Namun tidak seperti seperti sang adik, Yong Nam menyerang _nipple_ kanan Him Chan. Menghisapnya dengan kasar pada kesempatan pertama.

"T-tunggu! Bu-bukan – _ah~_ kah y-yang berulang tahun itu aku?! Lalu kena—"

 _ **"We are your birthday gifts, Baby. Don't you get it?"**_ Yong Guk dengan entengnya berceletuk, seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal paling transparan di dunia dan tidak sepatutnya dipertanyakan lagi. Membuat makhluk cantik di bawah naungan keduanya cengo, hanya mampu melongo, menatap kepala Bang Bersaudara yang mulai 'menyibukkan diri' dengan tubuhnya...

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tiiiiiiiiiikkk..._

"YAH! _**PERVERT!**_ "

Pagi itu, burung-burung pipit yang menghuni pepohonan _mapple_ di samping balkon kamar Him Chan, beterbangan menjauh. Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan kembali lagi; takut dan trauma.

 **FIN**

NB: BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM! 2BANGHIM!


End file.
